nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Natsionalistiski Parti 'Oshenna
The Natsionalistiski Parti 'Oshenna (English: Nationalist Party of Oceana) is a center-left local party in the State of Oceana with an Oceana nationalist ideology. It was founded on October 12, 2010, by Alžbeta Lenka, a former female miner of Slovak origin. The party, in 2012, became officially an Oceana affiliate of the Labour Party due to the Labour Party's struggles in getting votes in Oceana. Since then the Labour Party and NPO have seen a spike in membership. When the Labour Party merged into United Left, the Labour unions did not stay with the leftist party but the NPO did. Logo and Reforming the Party The party use to be center/center-right supporting more traditional views as such politicians like Alexandru Latin supporting it, and him being center-right. The Party never had an official platform but was "officially" founded by Ms.Lenka in October of 2010 on a Nationalistic-Progressive agenda, Latin left soon after. The regional colors have been used for the party's logo, designed by the new progressive party leaders. Red stands for the capital town of Hurbanova and, besides, for the blood that has been lost in the battles for freedom; the black color represents the Hurbanovan Mining, the traditional economic motor of the region; and finally there is the color yellow, which has a link with the "sleeping lion" from the Oceana anthem Kem that lew is espavat (When the lion is asleep). The lion in the anthem is a personification of the state of Oceana. Many people liked the old logo but Margret Bača, an African-french-slovak reformed the party to appeal to a broader base. Both women were very progressive and changed the party base and viewpoints to a progressive standpoint but said they wouldn't stop supporting Oos Wes Ilava, because of his "great bravery in Oceana politics". The party has a logo now for every major spoken language in Oceana. NPO-Limburgish.png|NPO-Limburgish NPO-French.png|NPO-French NPO-Dutch.png|NPO-Dutch NPO-Oceana.png|NPO-Oceana NPO-English.png|NPO-English NPO-Slovak.png|NPO-Slovak State Elections, Fall 2010 The Natsionalistiski Parti 'Oshenna was not incidentally founded during the State Elections. Lenka decided to found a nationalist party due to the increasing Lovian influence in Oceana1) The State Reform meant a centralization. The State was obliged to cease from a couple of powers to the National Congress; 2) More ethnic non-Oceana (thus Lovian) people migrated to Oceana. and because of the fear that the only ethnic Oceana candidate Oos Wes Ilava (CCPL) could possibly lose from a Lovian candidate like Andy McCandless (Walden) or Harold Freeman (LU). Many Oceanans are afraid of losing their cultural heritages, language and identity. With the foundation of a nationalist party, they have now the opportunity to express their objections. Therefore, the party could not propose a candidate for governorship. However, the members declared to fully sustain the conservative Oceana Oos Wes Ilava in the elections. The party board did a research and concluded that Ilava is the only candidate who is capable of governing and who has a policy which meets the needs of the entire local population. The other candidates would rather ignore the needs of the national minority, according to the assumptions of the party leaders. State Elections, Fall 2011 Leader Lenka became the party's nominee for Governor in Oceana the first time the party had a candidate running for Governor. The party which at the time had some minor sucess at the Federal level, fell short of obtaining the position of Governor in third place. The party could only raise about 456,000, mostly from unions and miners, and got 17% of the vote. On election night Lenka said the following about the state of the party "We didn't raise enough money, because we're not funded like the others. We pledged to be for the people and by the people and no matter the outcome, we did that!" Hoffmann commented to the leader on this statement noting that they would have been able to get more funding if the Unions did not send all their money to the Labour Party which is not standing in the state, he then congratulated her on the work of her volunteers and advised her to make the unions more interested in funding local initiatives in the future. State Elections, Fall 2012 After gaining support, but not contesting in elections, the Party let out a statement in support of some political elements currently in the Lovian spectrum. Party Chairwomen Alžbeta Lenka expressed support for the bill in Congress which would allow states to create a legislature and create "state powers". Secondly they expressed the support of Oos Wes Ilava (CCPL) again even though the broad viewpoints were not on par with the NPO. Vice-Chairwomen defended the party's endorsement by saying this in English "Oos has had a record of protecting Oceana, even though his opponent defends a minority in the state, Oos can unite and defend the Lion." The supported NPO candidate, Oos Wes Ilava, won his seat but many political experts have said he would have won anyway. NPO chairman Alžbeta Lenka said, "He was running against a liberal-progressive, many of our party members, along ideological lines would have voted against Oos but we told them leadership was more important." Federal Elections, 2013 Lenka was elected to Congress in 2013 with support from Unions and the Oceana people which led to the first representation in Congress from the NPO in over a year. The Party went from supporting Labour, to supporting it's new Party the United Left. Viewpoints * Both Hurbanova and East Hills should keep the original and specific style they have. More urbanization could make an end to that. These places should remain the cultural centers of the Oceana people. * The Language of Oceana should get better protection and regulation in the entire state of Lovia. * We are in favour of more classes on Oceana history, language and culture in school. * The people who rule the State of Oceana should get more responsibilities back from the Congress. Oceana should be led by locals. * Oceana culture, language, customs and traditions should be mentioned, recognized and protected in and by the Lovian constitution. * The people should well protected and along with the customs. * A seperate state, or a territory which would allow more rule for the people. Non-Oceana Viewpoints The party didn't take any offical stances on family issues until the reforming from Margret Bača, a former CPL.nm member, who was born in Oceana as a african, French-Slovak. Party leader Alžbeta Lenka, appointed her to vice party chairwomen. They came up with this plan, which was obviously very progressive, but it didn't adress social issues to allow the party base to be larger: * To give more taxcuts to the middle class and raise them on the rich to create a more fair environment for the middle class. * To give miners, union and non-union, more vacation days and more laws passed to give them better pay. * To pass Universal Health Care and to give workers a better live span. * Create regulation to make sure companies are not exploting workers and miners. Relation to Labour Party and United Left The Party has since adopted the label of "Left wing Nationalists" and has became an official chapter of the Labour Party in Oceana. Even though the Labour Party still has a running party in Oceana, the voter turnout for the party was rather low, below the CCPL and LDP when compared to stronger state turnout in areas like Sylvania and Kings. Since the "coalition" the party has since a five percent gain in party membership in Oceana. The Party has since signed the same conditions with the United Left because of the support that United Left can give to the NPO. The United Left has said not to run candidates in Oceana, and instead allow the NPO to and reach representation for the Untied Left instead. Notable members * Alžbeta Lenka (party chairwomen), MOTC 2011, 2013 * Margret Bača ''(vice party chairwomen), MOTC 2011 * Xavier Jackson, politician, Oceana advocate, MOTC 2011 * ''George Malský, journalist * Huri Naloushka, businessman * Milan Vojak, politician * Alexandru Latin, MOTC (supporter, never full member) * Ygo August Donia, politician (supporter, never full member) * Marcus Villanova, politican (supporter) Headquarters *East Hills, Oceana main headquarters References Category:Oceana nationalism Category:Political party